I Am A Pretty Little Asian Girl
by Jeriminia
Summary: Hey, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a normal teenage girl attending Shikon High. One day, I was walking in the park with my best friend Sango and that's where it all happened. My boyfriend Inuyasha was kneeling in front of Kikyo admitting that he loved her. (A/N:Currently in the process of re-editing this story! Expanding the current chapters further and adding more chapters!)
1. A Walk In The Park

I am a Pretty Little Asian Girl

((A/N: I was sitting at St Lawrence Collage waiting for the bus when I thought of this story/song, its based on the song I Am a pretty little Dutch girl. INU/KAG SESS/KAG MIR/SAN SESS/RIN SHIP/KIRA, wonder who it's going to be, well hope ya like it ))

I am a pretty little Asian girl, as pretty as can be, be, be and all the boys on the basketball team go crazy over me, me, me.

My brother's name is Sota; he comes from Nova Scotia, with 4 black toes and a pickle up his nose and this is how my story goes…

One day when I was walking I saw my boyfriend talking, to a little pretty girl with long black hair and this is what he said to her: "I L-O-V-E love you, I K-I-S-S kiss you, I went to the lake and swallowed a snake and now I have a tummy ache."

: : : : :

Hey, my name is Kagome Higurashi; I'm a normal teenage girl attending Shikon High for my second year. One day I was walking in the park with my best friend Sango and that's where it all happened my boyfriend for 9 months Inuyasha was kneeling in front of Kikyo saying that he loved her, I stopped dead in my tracks as tears started to form in my eyes, I clasped my hands over my mouth and whispered his name.

My friend Sango had fire in her eyes, I didn't look at her once but I knew, she stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, she looked over at Inuyasha, "YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU HURT KAGOME LIKE THIS?" he turned and looked at us "K.. K.. Kagome.." his eyes wide with shock that Kagome would be standing there, he got up on took a step towards us and that's when I turned and ran.

I ran right out of Sango's embrace, I didn't know where I was going but I still ran, knowing Sango had turned and seen me run then turned back to bitch at Inuyasha and that.. that idiot Kikyo! Once I stopped running and turned to see where I was I realized I was in front of Inuyasha's best friends house, Miroku, I walked up to the door and slammed on it with my fist, I didn't realize it but as I ran it started to ran, and by now it was down pouring and I was soaked.

Miroku's grandfather Kuroshima had answered the door, he looked at me as if I was crazy to be outside in this weather, but never the less he let me in he would sense my sadness and I knew it, without even speaking he walked away and Miroku came with a towel, Kuroshima was a Monk and so was Miroku, I new that both of them could sense my sadness so I really didn't need to explain why I was fully here.

Once Miroku gave me the towel I draped it over my head, took off my shoes and headed to his room so that I could change into some of his cloths, whenever I was upset and I couldn't talk to Inuyasha, or Sango about it I always came to Miroku and that was rather often, and most of the time I would be upset or angry it would be raining, and don't ask why I haven't a clue, so by now Kuroshima and Miroku weren't surprise to see me soaking wet on there doorstep.

After I changed into one of his baggy purple shirts and black shorts I walked downstairs drying off my hair, tears still running down my face, Miroku being the kind yet perverted gentlemen he is got up off the couch and walked across the hall and hugged me, I dropped the towel and cried in his arms, I don't know how long I was crying but it seemed like hours, Miroku had picked me up and moved me to the living room and sat me down on his lap, even thought him and Sango liked each other I was like Miroku's little sister and had a lot more privileges them most girls, even if they were close friends with him.

: : : : :

((A/N: Ok I know this chap is short, but the others wont be, promise, well review and tell me what you think of it))


	2. Get Out

I am a Pretty Little Asian Girl

((A/N: I was sitting at St Lawrence Collage waiting for the bus when I thought of this story/song, its based on the song I Am a pretty little Dutch girl. INU/KAG SESS/KAG MIR/SAN SESS/RIN SHIP/KIRA, wonder who it's going to be, well hope ya like it ))

I am a pretty little Asian girl, as pretty as can be, be, be and all the boys on the basketball team go crazy over me, me, me.

My brother's name is Sota; he comes from Nova Scotia, with 4 black toes and a pickle up his nose and this is how my story goes…

One day when I was walking I saw my boyfriend talking, to a little pretty girl with long black hair and this is what he said to her: "I L-O-V-E love you, I K-I-S-S kiss you, I went to the lake and swallowed a snake and now I have a tummy ache."

: : : : :

Once I calmed down and stopped crying I moved off his lap and wiped away the rest of my tears and told him what happened, after that he hugged me and I cried once more, falling asleep in his arms he laid me down on the couch, pulling a blanket over me the door bell rang, he finished covering Kagome and walked to the door, he opened it and in less then 1 second Sango flung herself in his arms muttering something he couldn't understand.

He pulled her away from him a bit and looked her in the eyes, "Sango what's wrong?" "I can't find her! I've looked everywhere and I can't find her!" he looked confused "whom can't you find Sango?" "Kagome! Kagome found Inuyasha with Kikyo saying he loved her and.. and she ran away one he seen us and now I cant find her!" Miroku gave her a sad smile and pulled her into the house, he gave her a dry towel and pulled her into the living room to see me sleeping peacefully.

Sango sighed and fell down to her knee's muttering "if she wasn't here I was going to go to the police station." Miroku smiled and started to laugh softly, suddenly the doorbell rang again, Sango got up and sat beside me brushing away my bangs as Miroku grabbed another towel and walked to the door, he opened it and in an instant was glaring at the person at the door.

Inuyasha pushed his way past Miroku not even caring about the towel, we walked into the living room and stopped seeing Sango they're leaning over me, she looked up and glared "what the fuck do you think your doing here?" she asked trying to stay quiet. "I came for Kagome I need to talk to her" "well she doesn't wanna talk to you now go away!" her voice started to rise the more she heard and seen Inuyasha, she got up and walked towards him glaring daggers, Miroku seen her glare at him, he knew that glare and it wasn't good to see it he knew that if looks could kill Inuyasha would already be 6 feet under with a stone above his head.

Miroku moved around them and sat beside me he placed his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever, he removed his hand and sat there watching Inuyasha and Sango go at it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING YOU SAID, YOU JERK JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KAGOME!" soon Sango's voice grew into a yell, I stirred in my sleep, slowly opening my eyes to see Miroku's head "WHAT DID I JUST SAY YOU BITCH! I NEVER MEANT ANYTHING I SAID TO KIKYO IT WAS ALL... ALL A LIE!"

My eyes grew wide in a second, I knew that voice all to well, it was that bastard Inuyasha, I sat up quickly and turned accidentally hitting my forehead off Miroku's shoulder I turned and glared at Inuyasha, Miroku felt me get up and noticed the sadness around me again, we wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "GET OUT! GET OUT! OUT! OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs glaring at him.

Inuyasha and Sango stopped they're argument and turned to look at me, "Kagome please let me talk to you.. alone" he said with a pleading voice I shook my head "no, get out" "Kagome please.." Kuroshima walked out from the kitchen "Inuyasha, please leave my house." "bu.. bu.. but Kuroshima.." He shook his head and Inuyasha sighed, he turned and walked out of the house.

I smiled, it was the first smile since just before I seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together "thank you Master Kuroshima" Kuro nodded his head, turned and walked back into the kitchen. I looked down at my watch it read 5:50p.m "oh no!" I looked around to make sure I had everything before turning to Miroku "can I borrow an umbrella please, I was suppose to pick up Sota half hour ago." Miroku nodded and went to the closet and got me an umbrella, I grabbed it quickly and ran out the door closely followed by Sango.

: : : : :

((A/N: Ok its not as short but it still kinda is, sorry, but plz review.))


	3. And So it Begins

-1I am a Pretty Little Asian Girl

I am a pretty little Asian girl, as pretty as can be, be, be and all the boys on the basketball team go crazy over me, me, me.

My brother's name is Sota; he comes from Nova Scotia, with 4 black toes and a pickle up his nose and this is how my story goes…

One day when I was walking I saw my boyfriend talking, to a little pretty girl with long black hair and this is what he said to her: "I L-O-V-E love you, I K-I-S-S kiss you, I went to the lake and swallowed a snake and now I have a tummy ache."

: : : : :

Falling backwards onto my bed I let out a heavy sigh. The world felt like it was spinning, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.. Maybe if I fell asleep.. When I woke up this would all be a horrid.. Horrid dream.. I doubt it.. Dreams were scary, but they never hurt this badly. I rolled over letting my long, raven black hair cover my face in case my mother walked in. I wasn't the type of girl to tell everyone, so that I wouldn't be the only one to hate them.. I kept it to myself, my insides would rot away quietly as if I were bitten by a venomous snake..

_Beep Beep Beep_ …. _Beep Beep Beep_.. I groaned, slamming my hand violently on my alarm clock _6:30am… I couldn't have slept that long!_ rolling out of bed, dramatically I began to mutter to myself about how terrible my life was and how I should go die because no one would care.. I looked in the mirror.. This wasn't me.. Those words do not fit the lips of Kagome Higurashi. Stripping myself of the fabric that hung loosely from my body, I stepped into the now steaming shower as my mind drifted away, completely avoiding the most drastic change in her life.

I sat down quietly, this time on the opposite end of the room. Trying to avoid any negative attention that could.. Correction, would, happen today. More of my peers began to file in, taking their regular seats, chatting with one another until our teacher would arrive to begin today's lesson. Tapping the end of my pencil on my paper, I watched impatiently as the clock seemed to stand still. _Would this class ever end?_ I asked myself, unsure of the answer I truly wanted.. Sure I wanted the day to be over so I could go home.. But did I want to risk running into _him_ today.. It was to soon.

_Riiiing Riiiing Riiing_.. I grabbed my books and quickly rushed out of the classroom, hearing the muttering that would be in fact the gossip of her life. If I could get to my locker, get my books and get to my next class without any interruptions Sango and Miroku would surely be waiting for me. _Turn to the left.. Turn to the right…click_.. _Yes!_ I began to rush, putting my books away, as I reached in to grab my next book.. "Kagome.." I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, that voice.. So sultry, it could only belong to him.. Besides no one could claim as much attention in a hall way like him..

I unfroze, continuing from where I left off, closing my locker and closing it. I kept my back to him, whispering so quietly, that only his infamous dog ears would be able to hear me. "I don't want to hear it.. It hurts to much… just leave me a lone.. Please.." I asked him, my voice just reeked of pity. I could hear him sigh, hear the sound of his clothes moving as he reached up to brush his strong, masculine hands through his long silver hair.. He continued. "I didn't mean it Kagome.. You've got to believe me.. I Love you.."

Any and all movement in the hall stopped abruptly, the word _love_ never had escaped his lips before.. Or at least.. Not in public.. I flinched, my body clearly tightening together, I couldn't help but let that single tear slip, clinging to my textbooks as if they were my life, my body was frozen.. The smell of salt water would have consumed the air by now, he'd know he hit a soft spot. The warmth of his touch was now on my shoulder, I opened my eyes slightly to see the tips of his fingers on my arm. There was more movement.. He was coming in to hug me… _Please no… please I can't deal with this!_ I screamed in my head, my body beginning to shake slightly.

I was glad his body was blocking the view of the rest of the world looking in on me.. But if he wasn't blocking me I wouldn't be like this.. I wouldn't be quivering at his touch.. "Get your hands off her!" someone had called, I couldn't place who it was immediately, I was lost in my own little world of pain. Reaching up I wiped my tear stained cheek of the small river that began to build on my face.. _Sango…_ I turned my body slightly so I could lean against the row of cold lockers as the warmth of his body left instantly. My face was turned, looking down at the metal at the bottom of the lockers, hiding my face from my peers.

Obviously the world had known by now.. There was no way Kikyo would keep it a secret.. She had someone else's guy.. And not just any guy.. Inuyasha Takahashi.. Son of the wealthiest man in Tokyo.. Another arm was around my shoulder.. This time it was a friendly.. Loving warmth, I glanced up to see Miroku with a regretful smile on his face as he pulled me into a warm hug before taking me away from the scene that had now broken into a heat full argument.. Unfortunately I couldn't pick out words, I was to focused on getting away quietly, I turned my head over my shoulder to look at my best friend "Sango… lets go.. It's not worth it.." I muttered, just wanting to get away from everything, I heard Inuyasha sigh heavily as my best friend draped her arm around me as well as the three of us walked to our class in silent.

: : : : :

(A/N: Hey.. I know it's been 4 years since I've last updated this story and I'm so sorry to my readers for making them wait. Actually those who have reviewed probably don't check this anymore, and if they do. I'm really sorry to make you wait.

As an apology for making everyone wait, I decided to make this chapter a lot longer than my previous two, and hopefully more will come quickly, cause I'm feeling very creative. So here is another chapter, and I'm going to try and keep this up to date, My goal is to update at least once a week.

So thanks again for reading, and please comment and review!)


End file.
